Afraid of the dark
by loveppes
Summary: Everything is dark, this can t be true... not again please...! A little OS with Danny in centric. (Bromance, but it can also be read as slash) Please R


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! **

**No, wait. This is my first_ english_ fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it! Please rewiev! I wanna know, if this story is bad or good or only ok...  
So, have fun :D  
**

**loveppes**

* * *

Everything is dark.

He couldn´t see anything.

,,Steve?" He asks into the unknown black.

No response.

He began to panic. It couldn´t be. Not again. He felt himself kneeling down on the hard concrete floor. He feels so guilty. It was his entire fault. He knows that Steve wouldn´t come to safe him. Not this time.

Tears begin to fall from his eyes. He heard the little "Plopps" as they touched the ground.

_He _would come. He won´t have mercy.

As he ended his thoughts the door opened quickly. He couldn`t hold back a whimper.

,,Aw, so scared detective?" A white man with a sadistic smile stands in the door. Slowly he walks up to him while Danny tries to crawl himself into the corner.

,,Don´t be so stupid. You can´t flee. And you know that Honey."

He gently touched his naked stomach.

But he wasn´t gently.

_He is going to hurt you. He will kill you. Steve won´t come to safe you. _

_He will burn you._

_He will make you scream._

_And worst of all, he will take you._

He couldn´t breath. It seems like someone has pulled the air out of his lungs.

,,P-please…p-lease l-et me g-go." He pleaded. He won't be able to go through it. Not again. This man had destroyed him. He had broken him. And now he couldn´t get back to fight.

,,Let me take a look on your pretty little face." The men said. His long fingers run over his face. Touching every part of it.

,,N-no…" He could not hold back tears.

,,Don´t cry Honey. You won´t life much longer. But you have to go through some pain, because of your disobience…"

He kissed his cheek. Licking the tears away.

Danny tries to get away from him. Away from this terrible and dark room.

Why was he doing this to him? What had he done wrong?

_YOU FLEW! YOU DID NOT OBEY HIM! _

He had been a bad slave. Now he gets punished. This was logical. But it didn´t feel like it was.

He quickly turns him on his stomach. He knew what was coming. His entire body is shaking, not only with fear.

Slowly the tongue of his tormentor goes over his back.

,,Oh it`ll be so much fun to fuck you boy."

He kissed his back. His hands were everywhere.

,,No PLEASEEE! Nononononnono! GAHHHHHHHHH!" His master had rammed his fist into one of his older injuries. It hurts like hell. His entire body feels like fire.

,,Don´t you say a word!"

He can´t. This was worse than hell. And he knows that no one would come to safe him.

But he tried to. He tried so hard.

,,STEVEEEE! PLEASE! OH GOD LET GO OF ME, LET GO! PLEASE! STEVE HELP ME! AHHHHHH!"

,,DANNY! DANNO! HEY!"

,,PLEASEE DON`T! NOOOOO!"

,,_**D**_.!" Finally Danny opens his eyes. His forehead is covered with sweat. His eyes are reddened of tears. But they´re not back in focus.

,,Let go of me, PLEAASEE!" He tried to get away from Steve. But the Commander was much stronger than him.

,,Danno, it´s me, Steve! You´re safe!"

_Danno_, this single word makes Danny stop struggling against the Commander.

,,St-Steve?" His eyes started to become wet again.

,,Yea, I´m here buddy. Everything´s fine."

His friend started to tremble.

,,H-he was there Steve- He-he tried to-…"

,,Shhh. I know, I know. He can´t hurt you anymore. He´s dead."

Steve took him in his arms, he wanted to protect him. Since they found him 2 days ago his friend were tortured by terrible nightmares. He would take it all up, only to release him from the pain. ,,Shhh, everything will be fine. I'm here. "

He gently pushes Danny a light kiss on his wet forehead. With trembling fingers he drives through his hair.

,, I am here. I'm here ... "he whispers again.

Slowly, Dannys eyes closed.

Steve would never leave him alone again, he would always be there for him.

Rewievs? :)


End file.
